epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/Usain Bolt VS Sonic The Hedgehog
Today in EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MEATHOLLL we have Usain Bolt, Jamaican sprinter and known for being the fastest person on the planet going up against Sonic The Hedgehog, the cocky animal who's known as the fastest thing alive. Who is faster? Who is better? You decide! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MEATHOLL U. SAIN. BOLTTTTTTTTTTTTT VERSASSSSS SO. NIC. THE HEDGEHOGGGGG BEGIN. Sonic : I'm a gallant hedgehog with talent. Touch me and you'll get burned, What can I say? I die hard! Something that you ought a learn! Are you insane, Usain? Superspeedin' and defeatin' is my league! I go at 700 miles per hour. You're too weak! Facing me will end in a fatigue! The weakest person alive is sprinting away! But I'm still on his Tail, Supersmashing' your black ass outta this brawl, your poor speed is just a fail. With my spin dash performing a clash, you'll crash and get smashed, You caught up with me, at last! Now I'll be gone again in a blast! Faster, like Flash, The master, nice class. With rap I can't be surpassed, You versus me? I'll outlast! Want advice? Just ask! You. Gotta. Go. FAST! Usain : This world champion needs no companion with this condition and my legs, Been getting medals for my hard work while you're chasing an insane egg! PETA will watch as I defeat ya, but I'll do it so fast they can't arrest me! I'll drown this animal since he can't swim, yet he boasts he can catch me! You're fictional, my speed is mythical, so blue ball watch as I go for Gold, I'm an Olympic God, call me Zeus, cause you're getting smited by this Lightning Bolt. Keep fighting with Mario, while I destroy SEGA and your undeserved fame, Fastest thing alive is right here! So get right back into your nerdy games! You ripped off of Dragonball, Sonic, you think you'll advance? Nah maaan, you're mistaken, You're getting served by a destructive forced packed inside this amazing Jamaican. Sonic : I'm Sonic, known to kick ass! I'm iconic, I'm SEGA's amazing mascot You don't get arrested? Don't be a fool, black guys always get caught! I spit chaos emeralds! Now I can control you and there's no way to defend, As I go into Super mode and destroy this joke with my unmatchable strenght! I came for adventure but I'm facing this Knuckle-head who's a hit and miss, He can't even produce a single diss, and then he thinks he can touch this? You're nothing but a fellow from the ghetto, and blue is superior to yellow, You're gonna defeat me? Well I always beat the enemy, so I didn't get the memo. Usain : Be prepared when I Unleash against you with these raps I've got stored, The raps I bring make me a lyrical king, and I am once again breaking records. I am performing impossible feats while you and Tails are doing sexual things, You're just a sellout, there's no doubt if you basically do anything for golden rings. I don't want hurt this kid's feelings, but you've started this so I won't stop! I'm like a black version of you, but better! You could say I'm Shadow Hedgehog! You tried to step up to me, you failed. Now you're in a ball and lay there curled, Usain Bolt has won this rappin' race, Just proves that I'm the champion of the world. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I DECIDE! EPIC! RAP! *sound of something fast going by* BATTLES OF MEATHOLLLLLLLLLLLL Who won? Usain Bolt Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Blog posts